A Rose in the Wilderness
by LovedLik3WildFire
Summary: Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth have been married for three months. In those three months, Lizzie has noticed something about Darcy's character that bothers her. He loves her, she knows that; but, he is also very private and hardly confides in her. Will Lizzie be able to break through his tough exterior, and reach is heart, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The entire town of Meryton had been stunned by the news of Elizabeth and Darcy's engagement. Lizzie Bennet's disdain for Mr. Darcy was well known throughout the village, and the idea of Mr. Darcy succeeding seemed improbable. However, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth were married, and the news of their union soon fell from the lips of townspeople. There was other gossip to circulate, and certainly, while Mr. Darcy was a notable man, he was not worthy (in their opinion) of continued talk.

Elizabeth Darcy found herself thrown into a word of importance unlike anything she had ever known. She was now the Mistress of an estate that far exceeded her prior residence, and secretly, she loved it. Every room was filled with new treasures to uncover, not to mention the multiple libraries to explore. Mr. Darcy had told her that Pemberley housed three libraries; two were of substantial size, while one was tremendous. It gave Lizzie such delight to be afforded the pleasure of these rooms. However, among the grand rooms and even grander grounds, she found one particular item not affixed to Pemberley more worthy of her attention than anything.

Her husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy.

He was a treasure beyond anything she could imagine. While she knew, without a shadow of a doubt that his heart was her own, Lizzie still found Mr. Darcy to be a closed book. He was quiet and content within the confines of his own mind. Rarely did he venture to reveal a smile, unless in the presence of those he truly trusted. He was like a meadow, hidden among miles of trees and brush; difficult to discover, yet marvelous when found. It was her mission to unlock the real Mr. Darcy hidden behind his facade of stately pride.

One particular Saturday morning, Lizzie decided she was going to begin her journey of opening up that heart of Darcy's. Mr Darcy, Lizzie and Georgiana were seated in one of the drawing rooms, making gains in their various employments. Mr. Darcy sat at a little table by the window, writing various letters of business. Georgiana was working on fixing the trim on a bonnet, while Lizzie sat quietly reading one of her favorite novels. As Lizzie finished the fifth chapter, she closed the book and decided to take a turn about the room. Her legs were fatigued from sitting in one position for so long, and while admiring the various charms of the room was enjoyable, what she truly desired was to be outdoors. The sounds of the birds singing beckoned her like a long lost friend.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said coming up to the table. "Are you quite finished with your letter writing?"

He looked up at her, smiling softly. "I have only a few more lines, and then I am at your disposal."

She grinned. "Wonderful, because I am eager to walk outside for an hour or two, and I am in need of some company." Turning away from him, Lizzie addressed Miss Darcy. "Georgiana, I do believe we are due for a duet. Would you honor me with the pleasure of your company while I wait for your brother?"

Georgiana looked up from her bonnet. "I would be delighted!"

The two moved from the sitting room into the one of the many rooms with a piano forte. Lizzie smiled as she remembered her first visit to this particular room, when she had first met Georgiana. She was a shy girl, much like her brother. However, unlike Mr. Darcy, when you discovered her true personality, you were greeted with a spirited young lady. Sitting down to the piano, she began to leaf through the various duets until a suitable song was found. Music filled the air as Lizzie did her best to keep up with Miss Darcy's astounding abilities. She played with a grace and poise left for the most proficient of musicians.

"You are marvelous," Lizzie said, looking over at her quickly, before bringing her eyes back to the keys.

"Thank you," She responded softly. "Your playing is quite improved since our last endeavor together."

She laughed loudly. "You flatter me, Georgiana, but I will not be fooled. My playing is completely insufficient compared to yours." The duet lasted a few more minutes before the music stopped. Georgiana began looking for another piece, but Lizzie stopped her by addressing her. "May I ask you a question?"

She looked up and nodded. "Of course; anything."

"Has Mr. Darcy always been so...quiet?"

"Quiet? I do not understand."

Lizzie smiled at the innocence in Georgiana's eyes. "My dear sister, do not take offense to what I am about to say, but I feel I must be forthright. Your brother and I have been married for three months, and he hardly shows any difference between his being married or single!"

Georgiana's eyes widened slightly. "Oh Lizzie! Do not fret over such things! I now understand what you mean by 'quiet.' My brother has always been honorable and generous with anyone, particularly those he cares for. However, he does tend to keep to himself. All his thoughts and emotions are bottled up inside his heart, and his actions reflect that. It takes someone with fire in their eyes to bring it out of him. And you," She said pausing shortly to smirk. "are just the woman to take on such a task."

She laughed as a smile spread across her face. "Our good Lord willing, I will be successful at this undertaking you find me so suitable for."

"What is all this talking of?" Mr. Darcy said, walking into the room. "I could make out the sound of voices almost the entire time you both were in here. How is it that two young ladies can play and talk in the same moment?"

"We women never divulge our secrets, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie said smirking. "Are you ready for our walk together?"

He nodded just as she came up to him and slid her arm through his. Georgiana had such confidence in her ability to reach her brother, to see what was going on in the workings of his heart. As they made their way outside, uncertainty began to cloud her mind. Was she truly up for this sizable task? And would Mr. Darcy let his guard down so easily? She glanced over at him and smiled. Lizzie had captured his affections once, without her realizing; certainly, she could uncover them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wind whistled through the trees as Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth made their trek away from Pemberly. There were many paths to walk around the estate, and Lizzie was fond of all of them. However, there were two in particular that caught her fancy, and though she never mentioned either of them to Mr. Darcy, he led her toward her absolute favorite. A small smile formed on her face and she relaxed a bit, feeling this walk would yield the answers she desired.

"What is on your mind?"

Lizzie looked up, startled by Darcy's voice. "Whatever do you mean?"

A smirk formed on his face. "I know you well enough, Lizzie, to know when something is on your mind. You have a certain air about you, when something is troubling you."

She frowned at his deduction of her character. "You believe to know me so well, do you?"

He said nothing, but gave a small nod. This answer only added fuel to the fire of her uncertainty of his true heart. While she had difficultly peeling back the layers of his character, he seemed to be able to read her like a book. A thick silence fell between them, chasing the contentment away she had once felt. Mr. Darcy did not seem to be effected by this silence. After a few moments, Lizzie stopped their walk promptly and turned to look at him.

"What is it?" He asked, concern touching his voice.

"You puzzle me, Mr. Darcy. You puzzle me more exceedingly now than before we were married."

He looked at her in confusion, but again said nothing.

She sighed, trying to keep her temper. "May I ask you a question?"

He nodded, remaining silent.

"Do you really love me?" Her words came out sharper than she intended them to. Regret clouded her heart as she realized how unloving the question sounded. Of course he loved her, that much was true. No one in their right mind would marry her for anything less than love. Lizzie was an odd brand of woman for her time. With a quick tongue and an even quicker mind, it would take a special kind of man to be her husband.

"Forgive me for my frankness," He said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "What type of question is that? Of course I love you."

She smiled at the emotion in his voice. _Now they were getting somewhere. _"Forgive me, for such a silly question. I know you love me, Fitzwilliam; of course I know. It's just..."

Before Lizzie could continue, the sound of carriage wheels coming up the lane interrupted them. She could see Mr. Darcy wanted her to continue with her statement. However, her train of thought was broken, and continuing now would only result in unjust words. Looking toward the carriage, joy filled her heart as she realized who it was.

It was her sister; Jane Bingley.

The carriage came to a stop beside them, revealing a smiling Charles and a radiant Jane. It had been two weeks since their last visit to Pemberly. In that time, they had been visiting various friends and family in London. The excitement of the trip still glowed from Jane's features as she stepped out of the carriage, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lizzie," She said, giving her a warm hug. "We were going to surprise you with our visit, but it seems our surprise has been spoiled."

"Not at all," Lizzie responded. "I am just as surprised here as I would have been in the house. We are delighted to see both of you."

"We are delighted to be here," Charles said, laughing at Lizzie's apparent excitement, before turning to Mr. Darcy. "How are you, Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy nodded. "I am well, thank you. How was your trip to London?"

"It was wonderful!" Jane said softly, answering for her husband. "We had a lovely time. I look forward to returning soon."

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley walked away from the sisters, leaving them to discuss whatever private affairs they desired. The sisters moved in the opposite direction, toward the end of the large lake that sat in front of the estate. Their walk was taken in silence until they reached the end of the lake. It was Jane who broke the silence.

"Lizzie, there is something I must tell you."

Concern colored her face. "What is it? Is something the matter?"

Jane laughed, smiling softly. "Oh, of course not! On the contrary, something is wonderful."

"Well, do not leave me to dwell in suspense. What is it?"

"Before I reveal my secret, I must ask you yours."

Lizzie looked at her sister, puzzled by her expression. "There is no secret I have kept from you."

"I believe there is. However, if you wish not to speak of it, I will submit to your wishes. It is just...as Charles and I were coming up the lane, it looked like Mr. Darcy and yourself were having quite the conversation."

She blushed, realizing now what Jane was speaking of. "Oh, yes; you will forgive me, as I must retract my last statement. I do have a secret which I have kept from you. However, I will not speak it to you now. In this moment, I wish to here your secret."

Jane laughed softly and paused a moment. "I suspected it to be true for about a week, but my suspicions were not confirmed until I saw the doctor yesterday."

Her eyes widened, and a smile spread across her face as she realized the news. "You are not?!"

She nodded. "Yes, it is true. I am expecting a child."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Darcy listened carefully to his dear friend as he talked away about various topics. He moved effortlessly from subject to subject, barely taking a breath. A small smile formed on his face as he turned to look out the window. Contentment nestled quietly inside of his heart; Darcy had missed his friend dearly.

"Are you listening?"

Mr. Darcy turned toward Mr. Bingley. "Yes, I am. Please, continue."

He gave him a suspicious look before continuing on with his story. Words of Mrs. Bingley's enjoyment of London drifted through Mr. Darcy's mind as his attentions faded from his friend. Looking back toward the window, he sighed softly, wondering what his wife and her sister were speaking of. While he was delighted by the arrival of his friends, he was upset their conversation had been cut short. Lizzie had surprised him with her question of his love. Everything he did, he did with the knowledge that it would effect her. He loved his precious Lizzie with every fiber of his being.

"And that is when she broke the news!"

He turned, blinking several times at his friend's exclamation. "What news?"

Mr. Bingley sighed, shaking his head. "You have not been listening at all!"

Guilt crept into Mr. Darcy's heart. He smiled apologetically. "Forgive me; my mind has been...preoccupied. However, you have my fullest attention now. From what I gather, you have something of importance you wish to say to me."

He sighed again, but a smile formed on his face. "As Mrs. Bingley and I were heading off to bed the night before our departure, she thrilled me with the most wonderful news. We are going to have a child."

Surprise filled his heart at his friend's news. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley had been married for almost as long as Mr. Darcy and Lizzie. It should not surprise him that his friend was going to be a father, but still, the surprise came. Thoughts of a year ago came to his mind. Never would he have dreamed Mr. Bingley and himself to be married, let alone having children. And now, here stood his friend, beaming with joy and delight, at the prospect of being a father.

"Congratulations, Charles," He said, finally able to find his voice. "Jane and yourself have been surely blessed, indeed."

He smiled at his friend's praise. "I know I am run away with my excitement but, you must answer me something."

"What?"

"You and Elizabeth will be our child's godparents, will not you?"

He chuckled softly. "You are running away with your excitement. Jane probably has not been with child for more than two months."

"Yes, I know," Charles said, slightly embarrassed. "I am just so pleased!"

At this, the sound of footsteps found its way into the drawing room. Mr. Darcy smiled at his wife's familiar cadence and concluded Jane was with her also. A moment after, Lizzie and Jane appeared, moving to their respective partners. Charles grinned at his wife, as a child at Christmas grins at his gifts. Mr. Darcy smiled at Lizzie, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"How was your walk, Mrs. Darcy?"

Lizzie smiled softly, as a faint blush tickling her cheeks. "It was lovely; thank you." She paused a moment to collect herself before continuing. "If I am not mistaken, it would seem Charles could not wait to break the news."

Mr. Bingley laughed. "You are right, dear sister. I could not contain my excitement and set out to make the news known to my friend. He seemed quite pleased."

"As he should be," Lizzie replied playfully. "Congratulations to the both of you. You will make excellent parents, I know this."

For another hour, the party conversed over various subjects, none more so than the coming child. Lizzie and Jane toyed with names, laughing at the ridiculous ones and rejoicing over the suitable ones. Charles and Fitzwilliam spoke of business and fishing, the latter of which Charles was eager to do. The conversation moved on as they did, stopping only when one of them would find employment in a letter or a novel. It would pick back up again, with the same joy and animation. Before they knew it, dinner was finished and it was time to rest.

"I hope you do not mind," Jane said yawning. "But I am going to turn in for the night. The journey has left me quite worn."

Charles nodded. "Yes, I think I will turn in also. Thank you for the wonderful company; I eagerly await our fishing tomorrow morning, Mr. Darcy."

"As do I," He replied, smiling.

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley left the drawing room and headed to sleep. Lizzie yawned, stretching herself out on the couch. Mr. Darcy watched her carefully, for any sign of her unease which afflicted her this morning. He could not find any alter in her air and a sense of peace settled over him. _Thank you, Lord. _He whispered to himself.

"If you need me, I will be in the library," She said suddenly, standing from the sofa.

He nodded and watched as she disappeared around the corner, and with her, his peace. _How could she possibly think me indifferent toward her? _The thought rang in his mind like a bell in a steeple. It found its way into every corner of his heart and mind, pulling up every doubt and fear about himself he so tried to forget. Memories of their courtship flashed through his mind, and a still knowing settled inside of him.

Of course she would think him indifferent! He was a quiet man, rarely voicing his feelings to anyone but close friends and family. Even then, he was reserved. If openness were required, he would comply. Otherwise, he lived inside the confines of his own thoughts, participating in a dance only he was aware of. Regret tickled at his heart, and he sighed harshly, seating himself onto the sofa. How would he be able to change his very personality, to show his wife that he loved her as thunder loved the rain?

To his surprise, Mr. Darcy found he had spent nearly an hour sitting in the same position, meditating on his predicament. Rising, he made his way toward their bedroom, fully intending to get some sleep. However, something stopped him and without missing a beat, he spun around and headed toward the library. Walking slowly, as not to announce his coming, Mr. Darcy looked around the corner. There, curled up on one of the large, high-backed chairs, was Lizzie sound asleep.

Continuing in quietness, he crept over to the chair and knelt down in front of her. Several strands of hair had fallen over her face, and with a gentleness that would rival a feather, he pushed them away. Lizzie moved slightly, before sighing and nestling closer into the chair. A smile tickled his lips.

"Oh Mrs. Darcy," He said, knowing what that term of endearment signified. Kissing her forehead, Mr. Darcy effortlessly sat down onto the chair, while sliding her onto his lap. "You may not believe me," He said whispering, kissing her lightly again. "But you still bewitch me, body and soul."


	4. Chapter 4

As light filtered through the large glass windows, Lizzy sighed softly, slowly waking from her sleep. Normally, she would find herself curled up in a ball, hand laid gently on her pillow. However, as consciousness tickled at her mind, something occurred to her. She was uncomfortable; extremely uncomfortable. Her muscles were tense and a soft ache worked it's way through her body. This discomfort was what brought her completely from her slumber, and into the realization she was not in her bed.

Blinking several times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, Lizzy found herself in the library. Faint memories of last night came to her mind, and she remembered her trip to this place after Jane and Charles turned in for the night. As those memories fade away, she adjusted herself in her favorite chair. The soft sigh of another person startled her, causing Lizzy to turn her head and come face to face with her sleeping husband.

"Oh my word," She whispered, uncertain of how she came into this position. From what she can remember, she was reading a piece of literature when she fell asleep. At that time, she was alone. Now, as she looked at their situation, a small smile formed on her lips. Lizzy was in her usual sleeping position – curled up in a ball – only this time, she was not in her bed. She was in her husbands lap.

With deliberate slowness, Lizzy slid off his lap before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Watching him for a moment, she decided to continue with the piece of literature she had forsaken last night. She eased herself onto the sofa, flipping to the bookmarked page. However, after a minute or two of this, she found herself unable to concentrate. Instead, the prospect of watching Mr. Darcy sleep won her over. As she closed the book and adjusted her position on the couch, she noticed something.

Mr. Darcy looked perfectly at ease and completely vulnerable.

It was as if every wall he built up around himself came crumbling down when unconsciousness struck. His face held the peace of a small child, and the serenity a still morning. Joy filled Lizzy's heart at the sight of the man she loved. He looked absolutely beautiful.

"What are you thinking of, love?" She whispered, bring her knees to her chest and resting her chin there. "What lovely thoughts are dancing through your mind?"

Her words must have pulled him out of his slumber for a moment, because he sighed again and adjusted his position, before falling back into his dreams. Lizzy breathed a small sigh of relief for not waking him completely. She wanted to sit like this a little while longer, taking in the sight before her eyes. Her accusation of his not loving her flashed through her mind, suddenly, and guilt accompanied it. How could she accuse him of not loving her? Her mind told her it was utter nonsense; she should simply throw away all doubt and simply continue on with her life as per usual. Her heart, however, was dissatisfied with this prospect. Mr. Darcy's true affections for her would be found out, she would make sure of that. For now, Lizzy would be content with just sitting with him, while he oblivious was to her gaze.

Jane sighed softly, looking down at her sleeping husband. The light from the window drenched him, giving him an almost heavenly glow. This caused her to say a silent thank you to Jesus, for bringing such a man into her life.

"What have a done to deserve such love, Lord?" She whispered before rising from the bed and making her way into the hallway. As she continued slowly through the halls, she found herself at one of Pemberly's libraries. It had been quite some time since Jane had picked up a book. Perhaps she would do a little bit of reading before Charles woke up. Walking toward the door, she stopped quickly and hid herself from view. Peeking around the corner, Jane saw Mr. Darcy asleep in one of the chairs, with Lizzy seated on the couch adjacent to him, watching.

A smile formed on Jane's face as she watched her young sister take in the sight of her husband. There was something almost surreal about the entire scene. Lizzy looked perfectly radiant as she watched her husband sleep, while Mr. Darcy looked...well, he looked positively content. Jane had never seen him so at ease; it was a beautiful sight to behold.

Realization hit her like runaway carriage; she was watching a moment that was meant for only the two people involved. To most, it looked simply like two people sitting together, but Jane knew it was much more. This was a wife learning about her husband, taking in his very presence and tucking it neatly away into herself. She blushed before turning slowly and making her way back down the hallway. By the time she reached her room, she was practically running. Coming into the room, she attempted to control her breathing, so as not to wake her husband. Her efforts were useless, however, as he was already awake.

"Jane, darling, what's the matter?" Charles said, sitting up in bed.

She closed the door as another blush crept onto her face. "Oh nothing. Just went for a little walk, that is all."

He smiled and gestured for her to come lay next to him. She complied and settled into the crook of his arm, relaxing into him. After a few moments, her breathing settled into a rhythm with his own. Despite their being married almost four months, Jane still was a little nervous around her husband. She had never been one to be candid with anyone, so learning to be completely open and vulnerable with Charles was difficult.

"What is the matter?" He whispered into her hair.

She adjusted herself so she was looking up at him. "How can you tell something is the matter?"

Charles laughed softly, touching the side of her face softly. "You are reserved when you are content, but when something is bothering you, it's like I lose you for a time."

Her eyes widened at his candid response. "You will never lose me," She said, kissing him softly. "It's just that I...I saw Lizzy and Mr. Darcy in the library."

"They're up early," He said. "But why would that bother you?"

"Do you remember when you were courting me?"

Joy filled his eyes. "Yes, yes I do."

"People would often allow us time alone, because we were getting to know one another. It was a beautiful time, for our eyes only. We didn't _do _anything," She said blushing. "But we were learning about one another in a way. That is what Lizzy was doing with Mr. Darcy. She just sat there, taking him in as he slept and it seemed like a moment I should not have witnessed. As if I intruded."

He laughed softly again, wrapping Jane in his arm. "You, love, did nothing wrong; I promise. Put it out of that beautiful mind you have, and just relax." And as Jane relaxed into his arms, she felt all her worry begin to melt away. Whatever Lizzy was looking for in Mr. Darcy, she hoped her sister found it, because if it felt anything like this, it would be stunning.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain outside pelted the window with a thousand tiny droplets. A soft sigh escaped Lizzy's lips as the prospect of her morning walk vanished with the arrival of another storm. For the last three days, it had poured like the world was going to flood. Thoughts of Noah popped into her mind, and she smiled at the story she often heard on Sunday mornings. The sound of moaning turned her attention away from the window, and back to her sister.

Jane sat in the corner of the bedroom, looking paler than normal from the nausea which had overtaken her. As the rain had come these last three days, so had the morning sickness. It had surprised both Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy when Jane did not appear for breakfast that Monday morning.

"What is keeping, Jane?" Mr. Bingley said worried, as Lizzy walked into the breakfast room.

She smiled at his innocence. "Mr. Bingley, you must know Jane is as well as to be expected. She will not be coming to breakfast this morning."

"What's the matter?" The worry in his tone increased, as did the anxiety in his eyes.

Lizzy smiled again as she sat down next to her husband. "You really care to know?" He nodded fervently, causing her smile to turn into a smirk. "Well, then, Jane is quite sick with nausea. Morning sickness, I suspect, from the baby."

His face colored a deep red, and to her surprise, a laugh escaped from Mr. Darcy's lips. "Come down, Charles," He said as his laugh faded into a smile. "We men may not be privy to all the details of what a woman goes through during her nine months; however, we are well aware of _that_."

The subject was dropped immediately by Charles, and since then, he had not again asked where his wife was when she did not appear at breakfast. Now, as Lizzy knelt before her sister, holding back her hair as she brought up her dinner from the night before, she was glad Charles did not bring up the topic again.

"Oh Jane," Lizzy whispered as Jane began to cry. "There must be something I can do to ease your burden."

Her tear-stained face looked up, smiling faintly. "I am afraid this is something I must bear alone; the good Lord will see me through. And we should not forget the goodness which will come from this. I'm going to be a mother."

She smiled at her sisters quite confidence. "What do you hope it to be?"

"Anything, as long as he or she is healthy. Though," She paused a moment, allowing another wave of nausea to pass. "I do know Charles is hoping for a boy."

Lizzy laughed. "Don't all married men?"

A soft knock at the door broke their attention away from one another. Lizzy smiled as she heard the voice of her husband outside the door, asking how Jane was feeling. She stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. Moving quickly, she opened the door and slipped out to find Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley standing before her.

"She is fine, Charles," She said, seeing the worry in his eyes. "I must admit, I am quite proud of my sisters confidence in God throughout her struggles. Despite all her trouble, she still has a beautiful hope. You ought to be proud of your wife."

"Oh, I am!" He said, smiling widely. "May I go in and see her?"

"Of course," She responded, opening the door for him. As the door clicked closed, she turned to her husband and smiled. He returned her smile and led her down the hall and around the corner, before stopping again.

"What's wrong?"

Mr. Darcy smiled knowingly. "You weren't totally truthful with Charles, were you?"

Her eyes widened, before a soft smile formed on her lips. "I told him the truth; just not all of it."

"Ah yes, I thought so. May I know the whole truth?"

Lizzy's smile widened. "Of course you may! Jane really is being remarkably positive about the entire situation, but...it is exceedingly difficult for her."

His smiled faded to concern. "Shall I send for a doctor?"

She shook her head. "There is nothing a physician could do for her. Jane simply will need to ride out the storm until it passes."

Mr. Darcy nodded and began to walk away, before turning back. He stood a few feet away from his wife, looking at her intently. The intensity in his eyes was too much for Lizzy to handle, causing her to break her gaze from his. However, after another moment, she returned his gaze. As their eyes locked, Mr. Darcy moved quickly toward his wife. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her with an urgency that took her breath away. This breathlessness lasted only a moment, before Lizzy returned the kiss with just as much urgency.

Just as quickly as his kiss came, it went and before Lizzy could utter a word, Mr. Darcy had moved down the corridor and out of her sight.

"Darling, is there anything I can do?"

Jane looked up at her husband's fretful face and smiled. "No sweetheart, I am afraid there is nothing anyone can do. I would like it very much if you would sit with me, though."

Mr. Bingley smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, across from his wife. An awkward silence settled between them, and he wished very much to alleviate it. What should he say to his wife, who is obviously in great distress? Charles never had any inclination toward understanding morning sickness. He had no ability to compare Jane's condition with his Mother's, as his Mother had Caroline when he was just two years old. As he continued to assess the situation that lay before him, he heard a small chuckle.

Looking up, he saw Jane smirking slightly. "What is so amusing?"

Her smirk turned into a full smile as laughter escaped her lips. "Oh Charles, you look positively dumbfounded. I am sick, not dying."

Now a smile found it's way to his face. Getting off the bed, he knelt in front of his wife, taking her hands in his. "I must remember to keep my musings inside my mind, and not allow evidence of them to escape onto my face. Yes, I am...dumbfounded, as you say, but my reasons are pure, I can promise you that."

"I know," Jane said gently, bring his hands to her lips and kissing them softly. "This is new territory for both of us. You must not spend these next few months wrapped up in worry, because I am in capable hands. Lizzy is here with me, and I asked her to write to Mama, to let her know my condition. Women have been having babies since the creation of the world; if the women before my time could do it, then so can I."

"Lizzy was right," He mused. "You are taking this incredibly well."

"I hope Lizzy painted me in an honest light." She said, standing from her chair and walking toward the window.

"She always does."

Another silence fell between them, this time more ominous than the last. Charles could not fathom the change in the air around them. It certainly was not due to his worry for his wife; it was strong but not room altering. Looking over at Jane, he noticed the faint smile on her face had disappeared and was replaced with one of uncertainty.

"What is the matter?"

She looked up at Charles and smiled again. "I can hide nothing from you, can I?"

"You would want to?" He said, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course not!" She said, turning her head to look at him. "I was merely stating what I have now discovered." There was a pause on both their parts before Jane continued. "You asked me what the matter was, and the matter lies with Lizzy."

"What is wrong with Lizzy?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his. "Have you been watching Mr. and Mrs. Darcy this last week?"

He nodded. "Yes, but not studying them, as I believe you have been."

"There is something the matter between them; I can feel it. We both know Mr. Darcy does not show affection easily, even when the affection is toward those he holds most dear. Lizzy is completely the opposite, showing her emotions when oftentimes they are not necessary to be seen. I fear..."

"What?"

"I fear Mr. Darcy may not understand Lizzy's need to see his affection for her, and not just know about it."

Charles smiled at his wife's concern. "Darling, they have not been married six months. These things take time. I have known Mr. Darcy far longer than you have and, I am certain, he and Mrs. Darcy will know each other perfectly, in due time."

Jane smiled at her husbands confidence, but something inside her whispered words of doubts. They would come to know one another in due time; however, she feared the time would come too late.


	6. Authors Note as of November 18th

Hello faithful readers!

I apologize for not updating this story as I should. Things have been so busy lately, that it's just hard to find time to write anything. But I wanted to let you know that I have just finished another chapter of this story and will be posting it soon! Stay tuned!

God bless,

LovedLik3WildFire


End file.
